The present invention relates generally to production of layered structures with semiconductive regions or subregions. For example, a layered structure can include channel regions or subregions and light-interactive regions or subregions, such as in cells of photosensing arrays.
A multitude of layered structures with semiconductive layers have been proposed for many different uses. For example, several techniques have been proposed for photosensing applications.
Someya, T., Kato, Y., Iba, S., Noguchi, Y., Sekitani, T., Kawaguchi, H., and Sakurai, T., “Integration of Organic FETs With Organic Photodiodes for a Large Area, Flexible, and Lightweight Sheet Image Scanners”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 52, No. 11, November 2005, pp. 2502-2511 describe a manufacturing process for image scanners in which an organic FET matrix and a photodiode matrix are manufactured separately on different plastic films and then laminated with each other using a silver paste patterned by a microdispenser or using anisotropic conductive films. In producing the FET matrix, a 50-nm-thick pentacene is deposited to form a channel layer after purifying the pentacene. The photodiode matrix includes a layer of p-type semiconductor of copper phthalocyanine and a layer of n-type semiconductor of 3,4,9,10-perylene-tetracarboxylic-diimide (PTCDI).
Sirringhaus, H., Tessler, N., and Friend, R. H., “Integrated Optoelectronic Devices Based on Conjugated Polymers”, Science, Vol. 280, 12 Jun. 1998, pp. 1741-1744, describe an all-polymer semiconductor integrated device with a conjugated polymer field-effect transistor (FET) driving a polymer light-emitting diode (LED) of similar size. The FET uses regioregular poly(hexylthiophene) (P3HT) and the LED area included a spin-coated layer of poly[2-methoxy-5-(2′-ethyl-hexyloxy)-p-phenylene-vinylene](MEH-PPV) on an Au drain electrode of the FET.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for layered structures that include semiconductive regions.